Unknown Feelings
by witchprincess33
Summary: Itachi doesn't know why he feels this way towards the girl, but he does know that he doesn't want it to end. Crappy summary I think but hey it's my first fic ever so please be nice and give me comments on things to make it better. Itachi X OC, rated M for stuff that might come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Itachi watched the girl who was distant cousin of his from his vantage point in the tree. She was only five but she was much like him. She was showing her father the Fire Ball technique that was well known throughout their clan. Itachi smiled as she performed the technique perfectly.

She wasn't like most in his clan, with her deep red hair instead of the traditional black and she smiled most unlike others, but she was no doubt and Uchiha through and through. She was a brilliant young girl who Itachi could see growing into a powerful and amazing kunoichi who would make the clan proud.

Itachi tensed when he felt someone watching him. He looked around and was shocked when he saw her staring right at him. She smiled brightly to him. He smiled in return. She definitely lived up to her name. She had a smile like a Flower. She left her father and ran up to the tree that Itachi was sitting in. She smiled bigger as she looked up to him.

"Hello cousin, Itachi-san!"

Itachi smiled in return as he looked down at her from the tree branch.

"Hello there, Hana."

Hana giggle when he said her name. She started climbing the tree.

"Did you see me, Itachi-san? Did you see me perform the Fire Ball technique?"

Itachi nodded as he helped her up to the branch he was sitting on.

"Yes I did. You were amazing as usual, little one."

Hana sat in front of him and twisted a strand of her long red hair. Her usual bright smile faded drastically.

"Father said that I wasn't as good as you when you first did it." she said with a shake-y voice as tears began to form in her eyes.

Itachi frowned and pulled Hana into his arms. He kissed her forehead gently as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't you listen to him!" he said as he tried very hard to suppress the rage building up inside him.

He never could understand why this little girl affected him so much. Whenever she was in trouble he couldn't stand but try and help her. Whenever she was sad he did all he could to cheer her up. Whenever she was confused he would explain it to her so she could understand. Whenever she cried he did everything he could to comfort her. She was special to him for reasons he did not yet understand.

"You did it perfectly. In fact I think you did better than me my first time." he said with a smile as he wiped away a tear from her cheek.

Hana looked at him with her big onyx eyes and smiled shyly.

"Really? Do you really think so, Itachi-san?"

Itachi smiled and nodded as he tapped Hana's nose.

"Yes I do. In fact how about we go show my father and see what he thinks, alright?"

Hana giggled and nodded eagerly.

"Ok, Itachi-san!"

Itachi smiled and stood up with Hana still in his arms.

"Let's go then, my little treasure."

677e8be8-67ca-4d2e-823b-0daec156b4a3

Y2:677e8be8-67ca-4d2e-823b-0daec156b4a3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Hana! **

**Authors Note: Sorry if these seem short. This is my first so bear with me, per favore. Grazie!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Itachi smiled weakly as he watched Hana train. She had grown much in the past five years. She had followed his footsteps exactly, having just passed the Chuunin exams. He loved that about her. He loved how she would tease Sasuke about his friend, Kristin. He loved how she would laugh and smile even when others were calm and cold. He loved everything about her. He sighed as he walked into the training grounds. Wondering how long it would take Hana to notice his presence.

Hana turned immediately and gave him her signature smile.

"Hello, Itachi-sempai!"

Itachi smiled as he walked up to her.

"Hello, my Treasure."

Hana giggled and went to hug him as she usually did but stopped and looked at him with a worried expression.

"Itachi-sempai what's wrong? You seem like you're trying to tell me something but don't know how."

Itachi smiled weakly and pulled Hana into a tight embrace.

"You're right; I do have something to tell you, and I don't know how to say it. What I have to tell you is hard for me to say. I at least want you to know how much you mean to me. You do know how much you mean to me, don't you?"

Hana sighed and nodded into Itachi's chest.

"Yes, Itachi, I know. And you know my feelings for you are the same."

Itachi sighed as he breathed in her sent. The sent that he had come to know by heart. He lifted Hana's chin and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad to hear that my Treasure; so glad to hear that."

Hana smiled worriedly and caressed Itachi's cheek.

"Itachi-sempai, what's wrong? You know you can always tell me what's on your mind. I'm always going to be here for you."

Itachi smiled sweetly and covered Hana's hand with his own.

"I have to do something horrible, Hana. I don't really want to do it but I must. I just want you to promise me that no matter what you hear, no matter what people say; that you will always remember that I care for you and will always be watching over you."

Hana looked at Itachi with confusion. She shook her head and looked at the ground.

"I don't understand, Itachi-sempai. Are you trying to say that you're leaving me?"

Itachi nodded his head slightly. He was regretting this through and through. He didn't want to do this to her.

"Yes, I am, Hana."

Hana pushed away from him and turned away as tears began to fall.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Have I done something wrong?"

Itachi turned Hana around so she was facing him.

"No Hana, you haven't done anything wrong. But I have to Hana. I don't want to because of what I'm going to be leaving behind, but I must."

Hana clenched her hands into fists as she tried to surpress the tears

"What will you be leaving behind?"

Itachi lifted her chin and smiled as he looked into her eyes with all the love and warmth he felt for her.

"You, Hana; the person I love."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Hana kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Itachi. I always have."

Itachi pulled away from her and turned to look at the sky.

"I want you to go and stay at Kristin's house tonight. Tell Kakashi that you're exhausted from training and don't want to go home and get scowled by your parents."

Hana placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Okay. I'll do it because you told me to, Itachi-sempai. But only if you promise me something."

Itachi turned and looked into Hana's onyx eyes.

"What would that be, my Treasure?"

Hana smiled and caressed his cheek gently.

"Come back for me. Don't leave me all alone for the rest of my life. Because I know I can never love someone like I love you."

Itachi smiled and nodded.

"I promise you, Hana. I will come back for you and we won't be apart again. I promise you this Hana; my Treasure. I will come back for you."

Itachi ran away in the direction of their home, leaving Hana standing in the field watching after him.

"I'll be waiting for you, Itachi."

She smiled as the wind blew her long red hair in her face.

"I'll be waiting..."

* * *

**Well there's chapter two! Tell me what you think! Yours truly: Mi Amore Per Sempre! (My Love Forever)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Hana. Kristin Hatake is owned by CyberChick135, and Kallera Hatake is co-owned by CyberChick135 and I(but mostly me).**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hana bowed to the Hokage as she entered his office. She had wondering when he was going to call her in.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage looked at Hana with a grave expression.

"Yes, please sit, Uchiha Hana. I have something important to speak to you about."

Hana sat down and looked at the Hokage with emotionless eyes.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, sir?"

The Hokage folded his fingers together and leaned on his desk.

"I know for a fact that you and Uchiha Itachi were very close. And for that reason I must ask you; did he tell you where he was going?"

Hana smiled weakly and looked out the window at the stormy sky.

"No sir, he did not. All he said was that he would always be watching over me," a single tear rolled down her cheek, "and that he loved me."

The Hokage nodded and sighed heavily.

"He told you to go to Kakashi's house, didn't he?"

Hana nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir, he did."

The Hokage nodded and stood up. Hana stood up as well.

"Well I want you to know that we will not be tailing you after all this. Against some of the Council members wished, mind you. I suggest you stay close to Sasuke. He's going to need you after all that's happened."

Hana nodded as she headed towards the door to leave.

"I will if he let's me. But since I was Itachi's best friend he might not want me around me. I at least know he'll have Kristin."

The Hokage smiled.

"I'm sure that he'll want you around. You are all the family he has left."

Hana nodded.

"Alright, well I'll be off then."

Hana walked towards her apartment. She was still trying to grasp the fact that the man she loved was no longer there with her. She sighed and kicked a small rock.

"I have to keep getting stronger. It's the least I can do for him." she thought to herself.

Her attention was caught by two ladies talking in the street.

"Yes I heard that he killed everyone except his brother and little Hana. But no one knows why he let them live."

"I heard that the only reason Hana lived was because she was at Kakashi's house, spending time with her friend Kristin. Otherwise she would be dead like the rest."

"Poor things, Hana was so close to Him too. I think she had feelings for him."

"Well she'll forget him eventually. She'll fine someone else that's way better than him."

Hana scoffed and kicked the rock harder.

"I'll never forget him. He's the only one I will ever love. I swear it."

"Hey, Hana-chan! What's up?"

Hana looked up to see Kristin's little sister, Kallera running towards her. She smiled big and waved to the little girl.

"Hey, Kallera. I was just heading home."

Kallera smiled as she skipped next to Hana.

"I'll walk ya' home! Kristin's with Sasuke right now anyways, so I can do anything I want!"

Hana chuckled and ruffled Kallera's hair.

"You can do _anything_ you want?"

Kallera smiled sheepishly a shrugged.

"Okay, maybe not _anything_ I want. But I can do a lot!"

Hana chuckled and smiled down at the bubbly girl. She couldn't help but be happy when Kallera was around. Even if she wasn't, Kallera made her happy.

"She sure is a strange kid. She is so different from others her age. She's a lot like me." she thought to herself.

Soon they arrived at Hana's apartment. Hana smiled and nodded for Kallera to follow her in the house. Kallera smiled hugely and ran after Hana as she walked into the living room.

"Just make yourself comfortable. I'll make us some tea."

Kallera nodded and sat down on the small, but comfortable looking couch.

Hana walked back into the living room couple minutes later with two hot cups of tea in her hands. She handed one of the cups to Kallera as she sat down in the arm chair across from the couch. Kallera took a sip and then set the cup on the coffer table.

"So how have you been, Hana-chan? I mean, all this must have been really hard on you."

Hana put her cup down and smiled weakly.

"I'm doing alright actually. Taking it one day at a time."

Kallera nodded and looked down at her hands nervously.

"Do you still love him, Hana-chan?"

Hana sighed and nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. I could never stop loving him."

Kallera nodded softly.

"Hana-chan, is it wrong to like someone that everyone else hates and fears?"

Hana looked at Kallera with a curious look for a moment.

"What do you mean, Kallera?"

Kallera began to twitle her thumbs.

"Is it wrong that I like someone that everyone else hates and fears?"

Hana thought about what Kallera said and remembered seeing Kallera watch the boy, Naruto quite a few times. She smiled and nodded in understanding.

"It's that Uzumaki boy isn't it?"

Kallera's head shot up quickly. A red blush covered her cheeks as she nodded.

Hana smiled and sighed.

"It's not wrong at all. The only reason people hate him and all is because they're to stupid to get to know him. Besides, I think you to would make a cute couple."

Kallera blushed bright and nodded.

"Thank you, Hana-chan."

Hana nodded and smiled.

"It's no problem. I'll always be here to help you out. You're one of my only true friends, Kallera."

Kallera smiled and stood up.

"Well I better get going home. Thanks for the tea and encouragement, Hana-chan."

Hana followed her to the door and saw her off.

As Kallera got to the bottom of the front door steps she turned to Hana.

"Oh, and Hana-chan; don't give up on your love. I have a feeling that it's only at its beginnings."

She waved goodbye and walked off towards her home. Hana closed the door and went into her bedroom. She picked up a picture of her and Itachi sitting on a tree branch smiling at each other and went over to her windowsill.

"I hope she's right about that."

She looked out towards the moon and closed her eyes as a gentle breeze caressed her face.

"If you can see this, Itachi, please know I love you."

-At the Akatsuki Head Quarters-

Itachi looked up at the moon as a breeze blew past him and smiled as thoughts of Hana filled his mind.

"I love you too, Hana."

* * *

**Well there's chapter three for you! Hope you liked it. You better tell me what ya' think or else I'll think no one likes it and abandon it. Till next time! Yours truly, Mi Amore Per Sempre.**


	4. Please Forgive Me

Hey it's me. My laptop died on me and took with it **ALL **of my stuff with it. It was so rude to me to just up and die and take all my writings and pictures with it! I'm crushed! Ok so yeah I'm being overly dramatic but hey what can I say, it's **FUN**. I'll try and rewrite everything for this fic as soon as I can but it is my senior year and this laptop I'm using seems a little shady to me so bear with me **PLEASE**! ^^


End file.
